


A Bonely New Friend

by CerezaLane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: African American reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is taller than Dust, Romance, Somnophilia, idk wtf I'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaLane/pseuds/CerezaLane
Summary: All you wanted to do was go home following a night out with the girls...why is HE following you???Oh...maybe that skeleton can help?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ol' Dusty's here...
> 
> I like Dusttale Sans. I'd like to see more stories with him, the lovable psychopath :)

It was such a shame that you had to leave. You'd really needed this night out with your girls after the shitty week you'd had, but you'd received an email from your coworker earlier botching your two day weekend. They had to attend to some personal family matters, and had asked you to cover their shift on Sunday, and you needed as much sleep and patience as possible to deal with your bitch of a boss. 

Gina, whom you randomly met on the train to work, twirled her body around you, two shots of a dark liquor in her hands.

"BIIITTTTTCCCHHH!!!!! Take these shots with me since you gotta leave n' all!" she yelled at you. 

"Alright, but it bet not have any thing else in it. I know how you are," you said back, voice raised to be heard over the loud music of the club. 

You grabbed the glass in her right hand, and after clinking it with hers, you knocked back the drink, shivering slightly afterwards. 

Oooh, VSOP Remy...geez, if you weren't horrifically single and shy, you'd be taking a random home in a heartbeat. 

Grabbing your small clutch from the leather sofa, you waved goodbye to Gina and a few other girls that had come out with you all, then proceeded to make your way out the club. Once the doors closed and the bouncer bid you good night, you paused for a minute to get acclimated with the weather outside. It had gotten slightly chilly, but it was nothing your thin jacket couldn't handle. Luckily, you didn't live too far from the club, so with that thought, you began your journey. 

It was a clear night, so you were able to see the stars twinkling in the black curtain of the night sky. The shine of the streetlights had cast a subdued glow over the streets and buildings you passed on the way home, and you noticed a scant amount of pedestrians mulling about. 

This included monsters. 

A few years back, monsters had suddenly burst forth from the underground at Mt. Ebott. Naturally, the government had stepped in, and thankfully was able to form a peaceful agreement with the King and Queen of monsterkind. What was really strange was that there were alternate versions of the royal family that also had to be accounted for, so it took a little while longer to make sure these universes were also given the same rights. Sure, there were those that opposed monsters having the same rights and privileges as humans, but you knew karma would work against the bigots and tried not to worry about it too much. 

So lost in your musings, you didn't register that another pair of footsteps sounded behind you. It was only when after pressing the button for the crosswalk that you noticed a looming shadow behind you on the sidewalk. 

You didn't want to seem panicked, just in case this person wasn't all there in the head, so when your turn came to cross, you walked steadily forward. It was all you could do to not rush off in a frenzied haste. You could feel your heartrate skyrocket after crossing the street. You didn't want to lead whoever was behind you to your flat to be attacked, but you did know alternate back routes to get to your door, so you planned on taking one of them.

Just as you were rounding a corner you recognized, you took off down the alley. You predicted that the stranger would also take off after you, so once you got to the end of the alleyway, you ducked under a dark alcove, and scrambled to hide behind a dumpster. You covered your mouth to prevent the person from hearing you, and waited for when you'd get the chance to see them pass you by. 

It didn't take any longer than a few seconds of you getting control of your breathing when you saw the figure. It was a large, heavily muscled man dressed entirely in a black and gray sweatsuit, his hood covering him. You didn't recognize him around your neighborhood, and that terrified you more. The man began looking around the area trying you find you; you sat as still as possible, praying that his search would end in vain and he would move on down the alleyway from the corner. 

But it seemed luck was not on your side. 

As soon as the man began to walk away from your position, your phone cried out in a shrill ringtone. Flustered, you rushed to open your clutch and shut the stupid thing off-

"Hey there, slut. Looks like I found ya."

You knew that voice. 

Frightened, you looked up into rage-filled cobalt eyes. 

Bryson...

How the fuck did he find you?!

You didn't have time to mull on that too much; Bryson reached out a long arm and snatched you up from your hiding place roughly. 

"Bet you're wondering how I found you, huh? I told you before, bitch," he began, then taking his opposite hand, formed a massive fist and punched you across your face. You stumbled to the ground ungracefully, your clutch and phone projected from your grasp due to the force. Blood immediately began pouring from your nose, and tears began to pool and fall down your cheeks as you felt your face begin to swell. 

"I own you, Y/N. There isn't anywhere where I can't find you." Bryson towered over your prone figure, and you scrambled to form any words. 

You knew what happened whenever he was angry. Your body shuddered violently when you remembered how damaged you were the last time you were in his company. He was a rich kid, always used to having his daddy bail him out of whatever sort of trouble he'd run into when you'd met him. It was cute and exciting back when you were in college, but as the relationship progressed after graduating, his violent tendencies began making themselves known more often. At first, he'd just grab or push you in areas where you could easily cover it up with a long shirt or scarf. But eventually that sentiment wore off for him, and it was no surprise to your circle of friends back then when he'd slap you so hard in front of company. Or, rather, his circle of friends. You were the odd one out, not only in status but color, as well. Like it was a miracle that some black girl from the ghetto could bag a rich, good-looking white Chad wannabe and live off the riches and accolades.

He was controlling, in every aspect of your life then, and when he'd finally beaten you so violently that you couldn't see for a few days due to the profuse amount of swelling, you knew you needed to leave. Your parents helped you change everything that he knew about you, and had even moved with you here to Ebott City to get away from that horrible town. Long sessions with counselors, self defense classes, writing in your journal given to you from your therapist; you pushed through and had formed a new, better life here. 

He suddenly lunged a swift kick into your stomach, causing you to gasp out in pain, your arms moving to protect the fresh wound. 

"Pay fucking attention, bitch! I wasted money to find your ass, and this is the respect you pay me?! By fucking zoning out?!" He kicked you again, and again, continuing to do so while yelling obscenities to you for your incompetence.

"You were fucking lucky I picked your gutter ass up!"

"Weren't even great for sex...but at least you can suck dick good!"

"Goddamn monkey slut!"

You were crying out loud now, you body cringing into itself from his kicks and punches. At one point, he'd picked you up only to punch you again and throwing you into the brick wall of the building. You wailed out for someone to help you, anyone to come save you from Bryson...

...was anyone going to come..?

* * *

Dust woke up from his impromptu nap by a weak sounding scream. 

"IS SOMETHING WRONG, BROTHER?"

The skeleton's multi-colored gaze moved over to fluttering apparition hovering over him. "...thought i heard somethin', ash. might just be another critter or somethin."

A glance at his watch showed it was 6 minutes to midnight. Almost time for him to make his way to his job as a stocker for the nearby grocery store. Nice, quiet work to busy himself without any...distractions. It was something his therapist recommended all those months ago, and he had to admit it did help with focusing on more mundane thoughts. 

"IT IS THAT TIME, AGAIN, RIGHT BROTHER? YOU BARELY HAVE TIME TO TAKE A SHOWER BEFORE WORK!"

"just don't have the bones in me to be too clean right now," Dust said while rising up from the couch, his own bones popping. 

"...IF YOU HAVE TIME TO JOKE ABOUT IT, I SUPPOSE NOT," the sullen ghost deadpanned. 

Dust allowed a small grin to cross his face before teleporting outside. 

Truthfully, he wouldn't be leaving this early for work even if it was midnight. Thanks to his "condition", the store manager allowed him flexibility just in case he was having an episode. So long as he let them know something by half an hour into his shift, he didn't have to worry about being late. He was the only one working overnight, after all. 

"ARE YOU GOING TO FIND THE SOURCE OF THAT NOISE YOU HEARD?"

The older skeleton heard the question, but didn't bother responding. The hovering specter skeleton grew quiet again, watching Dust's red and blue eyelight begin to pulse carefully.

Dust shoved the hood of his hoodie over his skull, then began walking towards where he'd thought the sound came from. The closer he felt where the noise was, the more he could tell that something was...off.

It might have also had to do with the acrid smell of blood, too.

He heard masculine grunts coming from an alleyway a few blocks from his apartment, and shortly afterwards the faint whimpers of someone crying. Not in pleasure, though. 

Masking his presence, he crept slowly to the source to witness what had woken him up. A sharp gasp from Ash had his fist clenching hard in his pocket. 

There was a young woman being brutally assaulted by some meathead in a designer tracksuit, and it had been going on for quite some time. An assessing gaze saw that your small purse and phone were on the opposite of the woman, the party dress worn was torn and disheveled, the hairstyle completely fallen and unkempt. 

Surprising to him was the fact that the human male had almost reached his own LV, and the judge in him could only balk in horror at the long list of traits he found on this 'Bryson Vanderfield'.

"Fucking bitch! When I'm done with you, you'll beg to never leave me again!" poster-boy yelled onto the semi-conscious woman. 

Humans. Always their dramatic shit to ruin everything. 

Dust started to walk backwards, away from whatever domestic dispute this was, but something made him look down to the woman. She was barely able to manage holding up her head, and she locked gazes with him, her soft brown eyes full of tears and pleading...

_Help me...please..._

He ignored Ash's pleas to stop as he rushed forward to the human male, knife already materializing in his hand. 

The male didn't get to utter out any other disparaging remarks to the girl; Dust had teleport in front of the prone woman, his left socket brimming with lavender energy and manic grin already in place, halting the male's pursuit. 

"hey, buddy...ya lookin' to have some fun, huh? well, looks like we're in for a _**m a d t i m e**_ _."_

* * *

You had blacked out. 

Bryson had kicked you on the side of your head when you had tried to defend yourself from his assault, and it'd caused you to pass out briefly. 

Blinking your eyes, you turned your head to attempt to prepare for another one of his kicks, but grew confused when one didn't come. Your eyes moved around the dark alley, trying to locate where Bryson was, and finally stopped upon a pair of slate gray Vans. Slowly, your gaze move up to bare witness to...a skeleton facing your ex-boyfriend. You know it was a skeleton since no human's skin could every be that pearly white, and you could begin to count the bones on its right hand that was tightly gripping a mean looking serrated knife. 

Somehow...you could feel a chaotic energy surrounding the monster, a purplish hue basking the alley. 

"hey, buddy...ya lookin' to have some fun, huh? well, looks like we're in for a _**m a d t i m e.**_ "

The skeleton was male...and had a very deep voice, bordering on psychopathic in its tone. 

Bryson hated monsters, and you could see him gearing up to let the skeleton man know this.

"A disgusting monster doesn't have anything to do with me or that bitch over there. Get the fuck out of my way, monster scum," he said scathingly. 

The short skeleton didn't balk, or even move for that matter. He deftly twirled his knife in his grasp, and you could just see his left...socket(?) glowing with that same lavender light. 

"c'mon, buddy. breakin' my heart over here..." the skeleton began. 

Then, with a blink, you saw he had suddenly appeared behind Bryson, leaning over his left shoulder. Bryson sputtered, and tried to move away from the monster, but you saw that he had grabbed Bryson's arm with his empty hand. You noticed Bryson had an extremely hard time trying to remove its grip from his arm. 

"...then again; don't actually have a heart to really care about it," the skeleton continued on. And then proceeded to wrench Bryson's arm back until a sickening crack echoed in the narrow passage. You silently gasped in shock, the agonizing sound of Bryson's scream flooding your ears. 

The skeleton calmly walked back in front of your ex, tsking like a disappointed parent. "and here i thought you'd be somethin' worthwhile. lv like that doesn't come around very often, y'know."

"Wh-what the fuck are you talking about?! You fucking shit!" Bryson yelled, cradling his dangling arm. A sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead, like one was wont to do in extreme duress. 

The skeleton looked like he was...talking to someone to the side of him, before he nodded back at your ex. "yeah...i know, i know. i'll deal with all that afterwards."

You had gathered a small amount of energy back, and began shuffling to the side of the building to hopefully sit up against. While moving, you ignored the sharp tinge of pain blooming under your breasts; he'd either cracked or broken a rib or two, but you instinctively knew you needed to move away from the impending doom that was to befall Bryson. 

"c'mon, human. i know that ain't all that ya got," the skeleton taunted your ex. Stupidly, he took the bait, and lunged forward to punch the monster head on. You saw the skeleton disappear again, and suddenly he was near where your hiding spot originally was.

How did he..?

The monster began cackling maniacally, and you shuddered from how evil it sounded. Bryson has no such reaction, and in a rage, rushed forward to the skeleton again. 

"alright, then. let's end this, human."

That same lavender glow surrounded Bryson and you witnessed him drop heavily onto the ground. It almost looked as if a massive ton of gravity was counteracting against his struggles to get back up, all while the skeleton nonchalantly walked back over to him. It lifted a glowing hand, and Bryson's body rose up slowly. The skeleton's hand came down harshly, and surprisingly, Bryson's body mimicked the gesture, and fell upon the ground harder than before. A strangled gasp came from your ex's mouth, and like a horror movie, you watched this happen again...and again...

Repeatedly it went on, until Bryson laid in a bloody mess. The skeleton lifted him again, and you realized it was magic that was being utilized. You didn't have time to dwell on that conclusion; the skeleton moved swiftly and impaled his knife into Bryson's right thigh. A blood-curdling scream tore from your ex's lips, steadily being drowned out from the monster's laughter. His left eye was flashing purple and blue, the right one glowing a frighteningly bright vermilion. 

"i'm gonna need that back, buddy. it holds...sentimental value to me." It tore its knife away from Bryson's thigh, blood spilling all down his leg and dangling uselessly. His cries muddled together until it felt like one continuous cry of agony. The skeleton bent down a bit, then reached forward towards the wound and...began to pry apart the hole he'd made. He tore off the pants leg to make the intrusion easier for his hand, and easily pried apart the flesh and muscle between his index and thumb. More blood fell from the wound, and bits of visceral and tissue snapped away from torn muscle. 

"looks like it's deep enough to make you a crip-ple for a while," the skeleton nodded approvingly at his handiwork. "let's just make that a permanent thing now, eh?" And then he stabbed the same area in Bryson's left thigh, even going so far as to drag the knife haphazardly out and carelessly wiping the blood off its hoodie near the edge. Bryson looked as if he would pass out from the sheer amount of trauma his body was going through. 

The glowing gaze looked up at the hovering body, snorting in disappointment. "waste of time, but as much as i'd love ta finish you off, ash would be on my case all the damn time, and i can't have that on my conscious. so i'll just leave ya with a warning-"

You balked in terror as you saw both sockets extinguish their light, the manic grin growing in size, as the skeleton's hand snapped around Bryson's neck, choking him. 

"i find you around here, or near that human girl, i'll be there to finish what i started, and ain't no amount of resets or money will be able to pull ya back from what i do to ya, _**h u m a n**_ **."**

A dark hole opened up behind Bryson, and the skeleton hurled him through that...black hole into whatever destination it held. You didn't see Bryson anymore in the alleyway, and you weren't sure what to feel now that you were alone with the skeleton monster. 

"human."

Your gaze snapped to his immediately, and you couldn't control the violent shaking that arose when you saw he was making his way towards you. 

He reached out with his skeletal hand towards you, and you blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion to this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's wrap this up in a neat, little bow.
> 
> And then my Dust thirst will be quenched.
> 
> (for now, at least XD)

You felt a phantom touch against your cheek, startling you from your sleep.

Cracking open your eyes a little, you could see some...one(?) hovering over you, a concerned look on their pale face. You slowly rose your upper body up from the soft cocoon of fluff behind you, and began rubbing your eyes to remove the sleep dust from your eyes. 

When your eyes were able to focus, you saw your guest was...a skeleton, much like the one from-

You froze instantly. A quick glance to the left confirmed that it was daytime, and by the looks of how long the shadows were cast around the bedroom you were in, it was at least noon. 

Bryson!

He'd found you, and...and...

Tears came to your eyes as you began recalling the savage way he'd treated you after your phone had gone off. You remembered the punches, the kicking, the complete disregard for the life you'd newly created here in Ebott...

But...where was he now?

And then you recalled the other skeleton. The one with the glowing, lavender swirl of magic surrounding him, and the unhinged way of his speech and laughter. 

"HUMAN...IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU WERE TO CONTINUE TO REST. MY HEALING IS ONLY HALF OF WHAT IT...USED TO BE, SO IT WILL TAKE A LITTLE LONGER TO GET YOU BACK TO FULL HP."

You remembered there was someone else in the room with you. Looking up, you could see the ghostly figure of a skeleton, and judging from the tenor of the voice, was a male. He had a narrow skull, and wore a deep crimson scarf that appeared to be billowing in the wind. Where the breeze came from, you couldn't begin to figure it out, and just chalked it up to magic. You had seen someone float in a purple glow and teleportation, after all. 

"Where...am I?" you asked tentatively, unsure how this situation would play out.

"WE ARE HOME! ER, WELL, HOME FOR MY BROTHER AND I, THAT IS. WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST NOT TO MOVE YOU AROUND TOO MUCH, GIVEN THE NATURE OF YOUR..UM, INJURIES," he replied softly. "MY NAME IS ASH, AND MY BROTHER IS CALLED DUST. WHAT IS YOUR NAME, HUMAN?"

"Y/N...and I suppose I should be saying thank you. To both of you, really." You stopped to look behind him, thinking the other skeleton would walk in since an actual conversation was taking place. "Where is your brother, Ash?'

"HE SHOULD BE RETURNING FROM WORK NOW, I BELIEVE..."

"looks like yer up."

You snapped your head to the left again, and soon regretted the sudden action as a sudden bloom of pain washed over your head. You grimaced, cradling your head in your hand and tried to rub away the pressure.

"BROTHER! I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO DO THAT WHEN YOU TELEPORT!"

"sorry, bro. just wanted to see how our little...friend was holdin' up," the hooded figure said to Ash before he turned his heterochromatic gaze to you. His eye-lights critically assessed you, and you tried not to squirm in place. You felt he could see everything about you from that one penetrating gaze alone. "would you mind givin' me some privacy, ash? need to run through a few things with her, if ya don't mind."

"FINE, BUT DON'T PRESSURE HER TOO MUCH. SHE IS NOT FULLY RECOVERED YET, AND I STILL NEED TIME TO RECHARGE."

The shorter skeleton nodded once, and from your periphery you saw Ash disappear into a faint wisp of dust. 

"so...how long you been runnin' from him, kitten?"

You felt like a deer trapped. You knew exactly whom he was referring to, and with last night's events, you didn't have it in you to try to make up something to throw him off. You didn't think you'd get very far with whatever tale you'd spin, anyways. 

"...It's been over 2 years since I'd last seen Bryson. He...was my ex-boyfriend, and he...had a problem when things didn't go his way. I'd had enough of his controlling ways, so my parents helped me move away from our hometown to start over. I'd thought I wouldn't have to worry about him ever again...but I guess I forgot how dogmatic he could be," you explained, hanging your head down in shame. Now, some strange skeleton was going to be tangled up in all this; you knew word would get out about Bryson's injuries to his father, and it'd only be a matter of time until they came here with some bullshit suit against them.

A skeletal hand tilted your chin up and towards himself. "you don't gotta worry about meathead, kitten. hopefully, my threat knocked some sense into that idiot...but I wouldn't be opposed to havin' some more fun with em if he fucks up," he grinned maniacally. 

Strangely, you didn't cringe back in fear from it. You didn't want to examine that too closely at the moment. 

He released you gently, and casually leaned back against the wall, his hands back in then pockets to his black shorts. "in any case, my bro needs to recharge, like he said, to finish healin' ya. i'm pretty sure that's the preferable method we both agree on, since i know ya don't wanna go into a hospital and tell them the same shit, right?"

You nodded in agreement; you certainly didn't need your parents rushing to you in a panic and the slight possibility of Bryson's parents being able to track you from medical records. Despite Dust's...unhinged mannerisms, you felt you could trust him on a base level to keep things between you, him, and his brother. Speaking of...

"Why is Ash...like, a ghost or something? Can you do that, too?" you asked him.

At once, the temperature in the room dropped considerably, and you berated yourself for asking such a dumb question. 

"I-I'm sorry! That was...really stupid of me to ask y-"

"i killed him."

Your eyes widened, stopping you from speaking.

...What?

Dust assessed you again, perversely finding pleasure in seeing how you would handle his answer. 

"it's a loooonnng story, but the short end is i killed my brother. did it to prevent that...anomaly from runnin' another genocide run underground. gained enough lv ta really give that fuckin' kid somethin' ta think about before steppin' foot outta the ruins. 'course, i was through with their wishy-washy nature, so i just continued to kill em. couldn't no one stop me, after all, since they were all, heh, dust anyways." He cut if off there, memories of the shocked faces of Snowdin flashing across his mind as he watched their souls cease to exist. 

He heard you gulp in fear before addressing him. "B-by the 'anomaly', y-you mean the child a-ambassador Frisk, r-right?"

"yep. but my universe's frisk was a lost cause; chara's control over them had nearly taken them over. it was classic's world that freed me and my bro with that fucked up machine of his breakin'." He pushed himself from the wall, heading towards the door. Before opening the door, his multicolored gazed looked back at you. "ash'll probably come back to heal ya a couple more times, so might as well stay here fer tha night. yer phone n' purse is on the dresser there," he pointed to the left of him. "bathroom's just across the hall. jus' let ash know if ya need somethin' to eat, kitten."

You gripped the sheets covering you tightly, your brain in scrambles from everything Dust had just told you. "W-where are you going?"

His eye-lights began glowing eerily, that manic grin on his face stretching wider. "just...gotta take care of a few loose ends. nothin' to worry yer pretty little head..."

And then he opened the door, and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

You ended up staying over an additional night after the first; Ash was adamant his magic completely healed you before you made your way back home. You had to admit, he was a wispy, little darling and you found yourself kind of sad that you had to leave his warm presence. 

Dust, however...you didn't know quite what to make of him. He was, honestly, quite terrifying to you, his chaotic personality so fickle when briefly interacting with him. Ash had explained, in horrific detail, what exactly had led up to Dust becoming the way he was. His younger brother never blamed him, or held any contempt for killing him. He understood that his older brother would do anything to make sure he was safe and unharmed, and though unorthodox in practice, Dust did indeed accomplish that goal. If killing his brother meant that he wouldn't have to witness Frisk murder Ash again and again, being left with the pain of knowing he wasn't able to protect the most precious person in the world to him, then Dust would do it a million times and shoulder whatever consequences he would suffer because of his actions. 

You could never condone doing something like that...but you did understand the why of it, and Ash beamed a innocent smile at you when you voiced this. 

Your heels didn't survive the first night, so you were surprised Dust had brought a pair of slippers from his job back to you. Holding your busted heels in one hand, and your clutch and phone in the other, you turned around from the front door to address the skeletons. 

"Thank you both very much for letting me stay here and recover. I...don't know how to repay you," you said bashfully.

"NONSENSE, HUMAN! IT IS VERY RARE THAT WE GET THE CHANCE TO HAVE COMPANY THAT IS...NICE TO US, DESPITE OUR HISTORY. AND DUST HASN'T BEEN AS GRUMPY WITH YOUR COMPANY HERE, AS WELL, SO YOU MAY VISIT ANYTIME!" Ash exclaimed. 

You hid a giggle as you watch a small bloom of light purple grow on Dust's maxilla, his irises shifting away to the right. "i ain't that bad, ash..."

"It's true, Dust. You aren't that bad; a little creepy, with that grin of yours, but not too bad," you stated bravely. 

His gaze shifted back to you, and held yours for a steady minute before that sketchy signature grin made an appearance. "heh, careful, kitten. i still gotta getcha home in one piece, so you may not feel that way on the journey there..."

"If I could handle another one of my ex's beatings and survive, I think walking with a magical skeleton with a twitchy hand and eye is a cakewalk," smirking at him. 

His eye-lights did that glowing pulse again, only this time it wasn't in a menacing fashion. Huh...weird.

Waving goodbye to Ash, you and Dust made your way out of the complex and onto the streets. You had asked why Ash didn't follow his brother when he went to work, since they were...er, connected to each other in a weird way. Ash had explained that over time he could disassociate his lingering magic aura and had gained more flexibility of the tether Dust's soul still had for Ash, so he could safely remain at their home while Dust was at work, therapy, or running errands. 

"Is what happened going to be something you have to bring up to your therapist?" you asked Dust while walking.

"oh, fuck no. it'd ruin all his 'progress' wit' me; dumbass thinks i'm his best patient with the good progress reports i give him on what i do every day," he laughed. 

You nodded to yourself, silently agreeing that was a better solution for everyone. "...So, what happened to Bryson..?"

By this time you'd made it your apartment, and were currently standing outside the steps leading into the lobby. Dust calmly looked at you with a lidded stare, that manic grin in place again. "told ya, kitten. nothin' you need to worry about. ever again."

His last words were stated with finality. You decided not to question him on this. 

Tucking a stray, curly strand behind your ear, you took a chance and leaned down slightly to hug the skeleton. Obviously, he was greatly thrown off at your gesture, and hesitated before lifting his arms and awkwardly returned the hug. 

"Thank you, Dust. I...I...Just...thank you," you breathed into where you believed his ear would be if he had them. 

You thought it would be uncomfortable to hug a literal skeleton, and one that was shorter than you to boot, but you realized as you continued, it was actually...nice. It was very nice, actually, and surprisingly warm to hold onto him. He had gotten more confident, and widened his stance to properly shift his arms and hands to properly lay one on the small of your back and upper shoulder blades. 

You almost thought you heard a low purr resonate from him...

"oh, vanilla would never believe a beautiful woman would ever willingly hug me, heh. and fer saving her, too? he'd check his own self into therapy," Dust lowly murmured to himself. 

You gave one last squeeze, then released him to pull yourself together. His hands went predictably into his pockets. 

"Can I come visit you guys again? Or you come by my place? We can, um, hang out or watch movies, or whatever you guys'd like to do."

"you'd want a psychopathic murderer in yer home, kitten? could be more unhinged then usual, y'know," he stated lazily, the warning clearly meant to be understood. 

You looked at him, your brown eyes taking in his full appearance. 

"At least you're cute. I think I'll be okay."

He blinked (how?) at you, then broke out in an evil, cackling laugh, even going so far to double over in front of you. You lifted a brow at him, thinking you might've taken it too far in teasing him. Eventually his laughter began dying out, and he straightened himself back up, translucent mauve tears in the corners of his sockets. 

"ya got some weird tastes, kitten. too bad fer you, i fuckin' like it too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...not wrapping it up. I'm such a loser lol. This was exactly the same thing I thought when writing Beauty and The Boner, but I like things to progress naturally!!! And I did promise you guys I'd have something, after all. 
> 
> I did take some liberties on what information I could find on the Dusttale universe, so hopefully it works. 
> 
> I WILL finish this bitch on the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now it's finally here. The smut that was promised lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sooo...I got heavily distracted by FF7 Remake (cuz I absolutely HAD to see Cloud in drag lol), so I'm sorry. But this one will wrap up everything so Dusty can have his very understanding lady love

Over the next few weeks, you'd made it a habit to visit the brothers at least every weekend to have dinner with them. Ash loved being able to showcase his cooking skills that he'd been learning over the years from books Dust brought back from the library or television shows. It was not surprise that his favorite channel, besides Mettaton's, was the Food Network channel. Many times, there was an abundance of leftovers, so he'd made you take them home and share with your friends and family. 

It took a minute, but eventually you did get around to telling your parents what had happened. Naturally, they were terrified for you, and even offered to let you stay with them indefinitely just in case Bryson or his father decided to follow suit against you, but you told them you hadn't heard any word or seen Bryson following that night. It was almost like he had disappeared entirely...and you wouldn't put it past you to know that Dust surely had something to do with that, but you kept that to yourself, not wanting to scare your parents further. 

It was on one of their visits that the brothers came by to see you. 

You'd forgotten you mentioned that you had coworker that sold therapeutic candles, and Ash thought it would be a nice touch to their home and would help his brother alleviate tension when coming back from work or therapy sessions. When a series of knocks sounded on the door while you were in the kitchen with your parents, you frowned in confusion. 

Looking through the peephole, you quickly opened the door to greet Dust and Ash. "Hey, guys...what are you doing here?"

"WE'VE COME TO RETRIEVE THOSE CANDLES YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT, HUMAN! I'VE SUCCESSFULLY CONVINCED MY BROTHER THAT THEY WILL BE A GOOD THING FOR HIM TO RELAX WITH," Ash exclaimed happily.

You looked down to meet Dust's glare. "I think you'll really like them, Dust. Not too much of a smell, just subtle enough to not be annoying to the smell sense."

He closed his right socket and trained a blue and red pupil at you, grinning sharply. "tch, who _nose,_ i might be inclined ta like it. now, why don't cha introduce us to that nosy couple peekin' from the kitchen, kitten."

Looking back over your shoulder, you saw your parents attempt to flee at being caught by Dust and yourself, and you giggled lightly.

"That 'nosy couple' are my folks. Mama, Daddy? I'd like you to meet the skeletons I was talking to you about; this is Dust and his younger brother, Ash." You gestured to the brothers behind you.

Your parents stepped forward tentatively, but had warm smiles on their faces. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, both, and...thank you for taking care of our daughter," your mom greeted them pleasantly.

Ash was the one to step up with the return intros since Dust looked like he wanted to disappear. "HOW WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU BOTH, AS WELL! HUMAN Y/N IS A MUCH TREASURED FRIEND, AND HOPEFULLY WE WILL BECOME FRIENDS, TOO?"

Your parents looked shocked, especially hearing the over exuberance in the voice coming from a floating skeleton, but nodded nonetheless. 

"Anybody that would save my daughter from a monster like that definitely deserves all the friends in the world," your father said in his low, calming voice. 

Ash practically beamed at them, and the trio moved into the living room to discuss whatever topic the skeleton could think of. 

"so...you been tellin' folks about me and Ash, huh."

You looked back down to Dust, and smirked at him. "Just those two, Dusty. No need to go psycho on me."

He reached up, and brushed a wayward curl behind your ear, his index lightly brushing against your cheek. 

"...never you, kitten. might be somethin' else around ya, but never 'psycho'..." he murmured softly, uncharacteristically of himself. You felt yourself heat up at his velvety, dulcet tone, and struggled to not melt into a puddle.

You...might have developed a small(HUGE) crush for the troubled skeleton brother during you guys' time together, and it didn't help any that he kept flirting back with you, upping the affection to an alarming rate. You'd never thought you'd be attracted to bones for fucks sake, but something about Dust was rubbing on you in all the correct ways. You were a sucker for deep voices, and he definitely was hitting that kink on the head with a goddamn jackhammer, even with the slightly sadistic turn it took when talking about different subjects. 

He'd told you everything that he'd done to Bryson after watching him be thrown into that black hole Dust conjured. Ash certainly did not agree with his...methods of persuasion to have Bryson, and his family, leave you and your family alone, but in the end neither you nor him had seen or heard the jerk in Ebott or any of its neighboring cities since that night. Dust had harbored a cruel grin on his whole recounting the entire time, and that's when the seed of attraction was placed. 

You supposed it said something about your internal character when you found yourself beginning to desire this neurotic skeleton. He was bat shit crazy, and you'd often caught him muttering garbled phrases or sentences together whenever a faraway look would pass over his eye-lights, his grin so malicious you could see the sharp incisors at the corner of his wide smile. 

And you wanted him to bite you with them. 

_~~You got the feeling he wanted to take a bite out of you, as well, and do more...~~ _

Shaking your head to clear some of the fogged lust that clouded your mind, you took Dust's hand and made way to join Ash and your parents in the living room to continue their conversation, and you smiled serenely when you felt his hand squeeze yours in comfort. 

* * *

The human's thick, wavy hair formed a black halo on her silk pillows while she slumbered. He traced the back of his hand along the curve of your face, chuckling quietly as he watched you turn your head slightly to seek more of his touch. 

Dust knew perfectly well that what he was doing was 100% wrong, and very creepy, to be honest. Who the hell would watch someone sleep the night away, and fucking grow hard as steel because of it?

He did.

He definitely did, and had been doing so since about a month back when you had started openly flirting with him back. He'd been content with watching your mocha skin flush with color each time he said something to embarrass you, but you'd flipped the script on him with one amazing quip that had him choking up on his retort and just stare after you before leaving to go back to your home. And that's when he began taking stock of...other traits about you that he'd casually glossed over. 

Like your smooth skin glistening in the warm sun whenever you'd visit them, and he got to smell that sweet scent of vanilla and rose infused into your skin from the creams you used that made him want to touch every spot on you to see if you felt as soft as he imagined...

Your sensual curves perfectly packaged in a snug pair of jeans and a t-shirt, or cute, matching pajamas whenever Ash had wanted a sleepover, and he'd had to rub one out from fucking seeing you in those damn, fluffy socks you wore to prevent your feet from getting cold...

Your heart-shaped mouth and those thick as fuck lips that he just wanted to bite and suck, and pull your mouth open to tangle his thick tongue with and...

Fuck...he needed to be closer to you. 

You were sleeping on your side on your stomach halfway, your arms curled under your pillows and right knee kicked up. A soft, white camisole and covered your top area, the duvet covering you dipped down low enough to give a tantalizing view of your mocha skin, and he itched to touch it, touch you in all honesty.

After that rather entertaining night, he fully thought you'd go back on your word with hanging out with him and Ash. He wouldn't blame you; watching some skeleton maim the hell outta some other human would turn even the most brave souls away.

But you still texted him every other day with how your day went, and what activities you all could do on your next weekend off.

You didn't turn away or try to belittle him whenever he went through his...episodes when memories of the Underground and the anomaly got to be too much for him. 

You laughed at his morbid and psychotic jokes at the public, and wasn't afraid to offer some of your own crass humor to try and make him laugh.

...You genuinely cared for Ash, and didn't treat him him like some annoying ghostly presence that you could see. Despite his faded appearance, he was another monster that you formed a deep friendship with, and you tried to include him in everything you and Dust did outside of each other's homes. 

Classic would have a goddamn field day with how badly Dust wanted to change the dynamics of your relationship to him.

You let out a soft sigh as you nestled further into your pillow, and this caused the duvet covering you to slip down over your thighs. It gave Dust a perfect view of your plump ass and thighs, and he wanted to sink his teeth and claws into the fullness. Placing a bony knee on your bed, he leaned over your prone body, multi-colored eyelights wandering over the contour of your figure and purred in approving pleasure. Bringing himself closer to your face, he traced the soft crest of your cheek with his index, taking in your sweet scent. 

Stars above...you were so beautiful. He'd gladly kill anyone that ever looked at you the wrong way, monster or human. 

Growing more bold, he cupped your face in his hand, marveling at how incredibly smooth you felt to him. He lightly chuckled when you let another small sigh escaped through your lips. Usually, this would be the extent of his exploration, content enough to shortcut home and jerk himself off quietly with the visual of you in his mind. Maybe...he could stay for a little while longer...

His hand slowly glided down the side of your body, pausing to take a firm grip of your hip, before trailing back up. He needed more stimulation, so climbing fully on the bed, he lowered himself until he was flush against your backside. The soft cushion of your curves welcomed his bony form, and he couldn't help bringing his skull in to the nape of your neck to fully surround himself with your essence. Your curly tendrils teased the corners of his closed sockets, so he reached up to glide his phalanges through your hair, lightly massaging your scalp with his blunted claw tips. He didn't expect you to moan lightly, so it took him by surprise when you began snuggling back into him, mumbling incomprehensibly in your sleep. 

His hand shot back down to steady you, but soon pulled your lower body more against his. He felt his magic stirring lightly, so he decided to help speed up the process by taking a handful of your ass cheek and squeezing possessively. You were so fucking thick...and your dumbass ex almost ruined you for Dust's chance to get at you. His left eye flared up in scorn when thinking back to that human he had to deal with, but he suppressed himself from going down that train of thought. 

Right now, you were laying here, so carelessly and sexy, and his newly formed dick needed in you. 

His hand grabbed the top of your shorts, and maintaining his stare at your face, slowly eased them down across your legs-

...you weren't wearing any panties. Curtailing his surge of lust, Dust tore a clean line over the seam, and removed the now tattered sleeping shorts to toss over the side of his skull. His maw opened as a translucent mauve tongue appeared from the void of his mouth, and licked over his teeth and incisors greedily. His hand molded itself to your right cheek, gently massaging the muscle, and he growled lowly when you arched your back to seek more of his touch on you. 

His cock speared the front of his shorts, but he still held back. He was not small, despite his height, and he knew you needed thorough prep before you could take him. Coating his index and middle in his magic, he teasingly traced the seam of your slit. Fucking shit...you were freshly shaved, your pussy lips puffed up from your position. He spread your labia wide with his fingers, and choked back a groan as his eyelights zeroed in on how pink you were. A slight trickle of moisture escaped from your channel, and he didn't hesitate to swipe up the drop and suck it off from his digit. Stars, you were sweeter than a pomegranate, and he saved this information for his next nightly visit. 

Placing his hand back down between your legs, he gently nudged his fingers inside. You shifted a little, which gave him pause, and he stared up at you to see if you'd woken up. Your eyelids remained shut, your breath coming out softly, so he continued forward with his intrusion. It was so warm inside you, and he rubbed everywhere he could reach, pleased when moisture began to build surrounding his fingers. His strokes steadily grew quicker, his skull diving down to the nape of your neck and breathing heavily against it. You starting lightly panting in your sleep, unintentionally spreading your legs wider and starting grinding against his hand. 

Eventually, his fingers brushed up against a soft pad of flesh deep within, and he knew he struck gold when you released a faint moan next to his temporal. His manic grin appeared and he attacked that same spot with hard purpose, giving rise to more of your delicious sounds. Your juices were produced more easily, and he could hear the lewd, wet smack of his fingers driving into you continuously. The pillow you were laying on became your anchor as you gripped it tightly, mewling in unconscious pleasure as Dust stroked you. 

It came to a point where he finally thought you were ready enough, and leisurely removed his fingers, your wetness casting a soft, silk-like texture in the moonlight from your window. He admired it perversely, and wasted not a second with lapping up his wet hand, purring in the back of his throat. He shifted his own shorts down, releasing his girthy cock that glowed purple against your dark skin. A light sheen of sweat had rose from your body, and as he guided his impressive length into your pussy, he licked up the side of your neck to collect the dew. 

Fucking...staaarrrrrsssss....

Your pussy clung to him, your warm walls welcoming his slow glide into you with ease. He could tell he was the biggest you'd had, as when he finally bottomed out within, you released a loud gasp from the effort you took to receive him. He held your hip in a bruising grip, and moved his pelvis back slowly before plunging into you hard, and continuing this pace. The whole front of his pelvic girdle was covered in your wetness, and he only wanted more to spill out and cover him. His other arm moved below your body and encircled your from behind, his hand clutching your neck in a loose hold, as he pounded into you. 

He no longer cared if you woke up from this; he would call it a moment of broken character if you did and coerce you into forgiving him afterwards, but he needed to have his cock fucking your tight pussy, if only just for this one moment. 

The control he had in the beginning of this steadily ebbed away. An eerie, mauve smoke began to escape from his left socket and open mouth as his pace quickened. Shit...he so wanted to see your eyes on him, witness that it was him giving you this insane amount of pleasure...

If only you would just wake up...

* * *

Your deep slumber was disturbed by a sudden intrusion into your body. 

You didn't open your eyes, thinking perhaps you were having some type of wet dream...but the main star of it was no where to be found. Could Dust even form..?

That train of thought suddenly escaped you as you felt an intense pleasure coarse through your body, and you heard yourself let out a soft moan. Whatever, or whoever, your imagination was conjuring really knew how their handy work. None of the guys or girls you'd dated, which was so few you could count on one hand, had ever fingered you this this depth and intensity, and you were almost sad that this was all part of your dream. 

You moved your hips in time with its thrusting into you, and you started personifying it with Dust. You knew, despite his unhinged mind, that he would be phenomenal at sex. He would hold nothing back of his unheard strength or creative uses of his magic against you, and you felt yourself grow wetter with the thought. It seemed your imaginary partner was pleased with how wet you were becoming and started plunging into your pussy deeper and faster. You couldn't help but mewl out in unrestrained pleasure as they maneuvered within you. 

The sudden withdrawal of its hand, though, almost made you whimper. Maybe your dream was shifting to something else, and you relaxed your body as you prepared to fall back into the blank abyss of sleep...

Something bigger prodded your opening. 

Something very warm and cylindrical in shape, almost...

Your imaginary Dust was putting its dick into you. And, oh stars, it felt soooo fucking good. 

It was easily the biggest cock you'd ever had, toy or human. You felt stuffed from his invasion into you, and when it glided out slowly, you did whine out, not wanting to let go of its fat cock. The quick jab back into you made your eyes roll up, and you wanted it to happen again. Your wish came true, and soon a steady pace was rocking your body back and forth, your moans rising in pitch and frequency. 

And then it moved deeper and harder, you felt your body jerking from the force of its thrusts. It was both too much, and not enough, and you needed more...

More...

"More..." you said faintly. 

The sound of your voice was what awakened you, and your eyes fluttered before finally opening. Your room was cast in a purple glow from the light of the moon in your open window. Why was your window open..?

Raising up on your elbows, you realized something was behind you and was currently pinning your hips down to the bed. Turning your head to look over your shoulder, you saw a frightening figure, encased in white and blue, with a unnatural lavender and scarlet red gaze staring back at you. His grin twitched, and it almost seemed like he was preparing to disappear. 

"...Dust..? Is that...you?" you asked tentatively.

A long beat of silence occurred before any words were said. "...heh. hehehe, yeah, kitten..?"

"What are you...doing here?"

He scrambled back from you as you rose up more, and then you noticed...his glowing groin was connected to you. His cock was in your pussy. A light twitch within you confirmed your observation. 

"just...wanted to...to..." he trailed off. His face took on a surprisingly shameful expression, and you decide you didn't like seeing that on him. 

"Were you fucking me...while I was asleep, Dust?" You leveled him with a steady gaze. 

Light purple sweat drops from the side of his skull, causing him to look away from you. "..."

He was. 

"Do you need me to go back to sleep?"

His head whipped back up so fast, you thought his skull might pop off. "what..?" he whispered. 

"I can toss some sleep aids in me, and go back to sleep...if you wanted to continue. I...I don't mind if it's you..." you shyly said. 

Dust blinked(?) once, and then his signature grin reappeared, so wide you could see the sharpened points of his incisors. "you're fucking insane, kitten, heh heh. nah, if i'm gonna do this right-"

A heavy force of pressure pinned you back down, and you felt him rise above you from behind. You began panting, not in fear, but in heightening expectation as his dick remained in your pussy. 

"i need ya to be awake so i can see yer eyes roll back from me fuckin' ya." 

He canted his hips back, then rammed his cock into you jarringly, causing a loud moan to come from your throat. You threw your head back from the force of his thrust, and he gripped your neck from behind tightly. He kept his monstrous pace, fucking into you so deeply your toes curled, whimpering in unabashed pleasure from hearing his viscous snarls above you. The bed squeaked in protest from his frantic mating of you, and drool began falling from the corners of your mouth. His hand clenched your ass, and spread the cheek so he could watch the smooth glide of his cock come into you. 

"thaaat's it, kitten....take my cock like the good little slut ya are..." he leaned heavily over your prone body to purr in your ear. 

His comment shouldn't have made you wetter; that was the same type of dirty talk Bryson always tried on you, but he made it sound disgusting. With Dust...you wanted him to continue onward, you wanted him to control your body and tease you until you were begging for release, you wanted his filthy words whispered into your ear as he continued to fuck you...

You...just wanted _him._

"P-please, Dusty...I'm so close..." you stammered out. 

He grinned evilly in the darkness of your room, while still pistoning in into you. "mmm, yeah...i feel ya tightening up on me, kitten. ya gonna come on my cock for me..." he teased you, licking up the shell of your ear. 

"Oh, god...Dust..!" He shifted his hips to have the tip of his dick press against that magical pad of flesh within you that made you see stars every time he thrust forward. You were a moaning, wanton mess, and you could feel the pressure building up low in your groin, almost painful with how intense it was. The harsh, wet smacks of his bone against your cushy bottom, and the way the mattress creaked against your headboard caused more moisture to pour from your pussy. 

"that's it, baby. keep that nice pussy wet for me...lemme just get. a little. deeper..." he said, punctuating each break in his statement with a powerful plunge in you, and you felt his tip kissing the opening of your cervix. 

Oh, fucking...you were going to pass out. You could only hang over for dear life as he pressed on with his masterful strokes, him boldly stating nasty, wonderful encouragements in your ear. That string wound up tighter and tighter...

"shit..! yeeesssss....yessss, baby. fucking cum on my cock, kitten..."

You seized up sharply, and you had to give it him; your orgasm washed over you, making your eyes roll so far up in your head, you were temporarily blind. You felt him thrust into you a couple more times before you felt the warm sensation of his magic pouring into you, and a sharp nick on your collar prolonged your orgasm a bit longer before you collapsed in exhaustion. Dust shuddered so violently you heard his bones rattle before the tingling sensation of his magic disappeared from within you, and he turned to lay on his back, his arm thrown over his sockets. You both panted deeply, and you turned your head to gaze at him. 

"You like sonomophilia, huh?" you asked once you caught your breath.

He moved his arm up slightly, training his blue and red iris at you. "i'm into anything, so long as it involves you, kitten. might need to work ya up to some knifeplay, though. advanced level shit there," he laughed. 

You giggled, and wondered what other insane types of sexual play he'd be introducing you to, growing excited at the thought. "What was the bite for, though?"

"markin' ya. just to make sure no one knows to fuck with ya," he explained, then his maxilla flushed that pretty lavender you'd come to adore as he looked away from you. "...it's also a kinda barbaric way of saying we're...uh, dating."

Your eyebrows rose, and you couldn't contain the smirk you had. "So, Dusty's had a thing for me, huh? I guess my socks and booty shorts finally wore you down, then. I was starting to think I'd have to coerce Ash into helping me get at you since you were being too much of a bonehead to pick up my cues."

"you wore that shit on purpose?"

You just grinned innocently up at him as he rose to look back at you. His right eyesocket twitched before he through his skull back to let out a loud guffawing noise. 

"i can't wait ta introduce ya to classic, kitten. we're gonna have so much fun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. Is the sonomophilia believeable..? I haven't ever written about a kink like that before, so hopefully it's accurate.
> 
> Hell, if it's good enough, I MIGHT be persuaded to write some more "suggested" kinks... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Er...I didn't realize I'd be making this a 2 parter...
> 
> Uh, yeah. So I wrote something a bit (read: ALOT) outside my usual stuff. Yay..? I hope it's believable enough, but I'm sure you guys'll let me know if I need to tweak something here or there. 
> 
> But, uh, yeah. I'll pop out the second part to this either tomorrow or the day afterwards. 
> 
> Happy Easter, y'all, and remember to stay safe and hopeful with the shitstorm that is our world today


End file.
